Mercy Beyond My Insanity
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Tentang Gadis Kesayangan Broadway yang tengah naik daun, yang meregang nyawa di tangan Pemuda Sinting atas nama kesucian cinta Gwyneth pada Rudolf./"Ampuni aku, yang terlalu mendambakanmu…"/AU. Poet!alert. M for save.


**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mercy Beyond My Insanity**

 _ **There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story/Poet © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 **Slight appearance a drama story, Gwyneth the Sweet Murderer © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 **Inspired by a song, Mercy © Shawn Mendes**

 _M rated for save. AU. Poet!alert. SaiIno._

 _Teruntuk: semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan menggebu-gebu di seluruh dunia. Haha!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Rudolf! Rudolf! Cintaku… Sayangku! Kubebaskan jiwamu dari jerat cinta fana yang kian mengejam setiap detik waktu! Rodolf, Rudolf Sayangku…. Maafkan aku…"_

"— _biarkan cinta ini membias di udara, tak tersentuh tangan-tangan kotor dunia…"_

" _Rudolf, Rudolf Sayangku!"_

Dia—gadis yang bersimpuh di atas panggung beludru merah marun, bersurai keemasan yang tertimpa pencahayaan redup latar opera—tengah menangis tersedu—tangisan yang tampak indah—memeluk pemuda yang menjadi lawan mainnya, yang mati karena tusukan belati dari tangannya yang putih mulus.

Kisah Gwyneth dan Rudolf yang tragis.

Dia, yang memerankan Gwyneth. Gadis cantik kesayangan _Broadway_.

Semua penonton memberi _applause_ meriah pada pertunjukan yang telah mencapai akhir. Semua berderai air mata, terbawa suasana.

Di sudut paling kiri _amphitheater_ yang tak tersorot lampu, pemuda berambut dan bermata kelam turut tersenyum, bertepuk keras, namun tidak dengan air mata. Tersenyum semakin lebar, lebar, daaaann lebar…

Ingin sekali ia menjerit, mengatakan;

 _Aku mencintaimu, hei, pemeran Gwyneth yang menangis disana!_

Pemuda itu tersenyum—bukan—setengah mati menahan tawa keras, atas kabahagiaan yang begitu membuncah. Antusiasme cinta yang menggelora. Tangannya tak bisa diam, melambai-lambai tak tentu arti di udara. Bibir itu mau saja robek tak kuat menahan dorongan bahagia yang keterlaluan. Kepalanya pening bukan kepalang, berdenyut-denyut menggairahkan. Jantungnya nyaris terlepas dari serat-serat pembuluh darah.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya…. Aku tak bisa menahannya… aku… aku tak bisa… aku tak bisa menahannya…. Oh, Tuhan!" racaunya kepada udara.

Mata hitam itu berkilau, menyiratkan cemerlang cintanya kepada si gadis.

Tuhaaaann… Ia telah jatuh cinta—sungguh jatuh cinta… jatuh cinta dengan si gadis bersurai kuning emas itu. Mencintainya, jauh sebelum _Gwyneth and Rudolf_ dipertunjukkan di kota ini.

Jatuh cinta sampai rasa ini menggelegak, terlalu menggairahkan, mencekik lehernya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

Pemuda itu lalu menyingkir dari keramaian, menghilang ke belakang panggung opera…

…mencari sang gadis bersurai kuning emas.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, ia pergi dengan belati di sakunya…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Cantik sekali…. Siapa pemeran Gwyneth itu?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Ya, dia sungguh cantik. Malaikat _Broadway_ yang sedang naik daun."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Tahukah kau,**_

 _ **Hei, Dewi Kesempurnaan?**_

 _ **Begitu aku mendambamu...**_

 _ **Seperti aliran ngarai sempit di ilalang yang dicium api kepada samudra luas...**_

 _ **Tangis-tangis yang mengalir**_

 _ **Penuh darah, penuh luka**_

 _ **Aku berlutut…**_

 _ **Demi untuk selirikan**_ **shappire** _ **-mu yang indah…**_

 _ **Tahu kah kau,**_

 _ **Hei, Dewi Kesempurnaan-Diatas-Kesempurnaan?**_

 _ **Disini, pemuda malang, yang mengais-ngais tanah,**_

 _ **Berharap menggapaimu…**_

 _ **Tapi apa?**_

 _ **Terlalu jauh untuk mencapai kakimu,**_

— _ **tuk bersujud**_

 _ **Bersujud!**_

 _ **Kuingin bersujud!**_

 _ **Meminta pengampunan…**_

 _ **Atas rasa damba**_

 _ **Yang membunuhku ini…**_

 _ **Dewi, hei, anak gadis yang membawa darah Hera dan keindahan Athena!**_

 _ **Kecantikanmu membunuhku….**_

 _ **Jadi, sudilah kau ampuni aku**_

 _ **Ampunilah…**_

 _ **AMPUNILAH!**_

 _ **AMPUNILAH AKUUUU!**_

 _ **AMPUNILAH AKU, YANG SANGAT MENDAMBAMU!**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis bersurai kuning emas itu muncul dari balik pintu belakang _Broadway_ , kakinya melenggang menelusuri jalanan berbatu di pinggiran blok yang mulai sepi. Ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda bermantel gelap sedang membuntutinya.

"Ampuni aku, Ino Yamanaka…"

Desisan itu diikuti oleh pekikan si gadis bersurai kuning emas yang tiba-tiba dibungkam mulutnya oleh tangan si pemuda penguntit, sebelum menyeretnya ke dalam gang gelap di sisi jalan dekat sana.

Tak lama, tangan putih pucat sang pemuda mengingkir dari mulut si gadis, digantikan belalakan iris biru yang berkilat mengalahkan kegelapan.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Senyum lebar yang mempesona menghiasi wajah tampan si pemuda berambut kelam. Senyuman yang bertransformasi menjadi seringai lebar menawan sekaligus menguarkan aroma-aroma kesintingan.

"Akulah Sang Pengagum Rahasiamu, _Cinta_ …"

"— _Hmmph!_ "

Satu kecupan brigas beradu dalam kegelapan.

"Ino Yamanaka… _Cintaku_ …"

"SIAPA KAU BRENGSEK!"

"AKULAH RUDOLF, CINTA SEJATIMU!"

Satu lagi kecupan tak kalah bringas, membuat sesak napas.

"AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU, JALANG!"

.

.

"HANYA KAU, MILIKKU!"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Satu tusukan menembus perut Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku mencintaimu… malaikat jalangku…"

 _ **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Beberapa tusukan terdengar kemudian, diiringi redupnya cahaya dari dua _sapphire_ yang terbelalak.

"SUNGGUH… SUNGGUH MENGGILAIMU!"

Pemuda itu lalu mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding di sisi lain gang. Mata kelamnya teraliri air asin yang jatuh menderas menatap raga Ino Yamanaka jatuh ke dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Tapi senyum itu masih setia terpatri—senyum sinting yang lebar di wajah tampan sang pemuda.

"Ampunilah aku…." bisiknya pada udara. Perlahan ia mendekat kembali, memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa si gadis kesayangan _Broadway_. Mengecupinya penuh sayang. Mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah cantik Ino Yamanaka.

"Ampunilah aku…."

"Ampunilah aku, Ino Yamanaka…"

Napasnya tersengal, menderu-deru, diiringi satu tegukan likuid di tenggorokannya kemudian. Dan, tak sampai dua menit, mata kelam itu kehilangan sinarnya. Mati… jiwanya terbang dihisap udara, menyusul kemana jiwa Ino Yamanaka pergi…

Hanya botol kecil yang menggelinding disertakan selembar sobekan kertas lusuh yang terbang disapu angin—yang menjadi saksi bisu terakhir, sebelum surat kabar di pagi hari menggemparkan seluruh kota, bahwa mereka telah kehilangan _Gwyneth The Broadway Sweetheart_ , yang mati ditangan Sai—seniman kaya raya yang memiliki kelainan jiwa—yang menenggak arsenik untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ino! Ino! Cintaku… Sayangku! Kubebaskan jiwamu dari jerat cinta fana yang kian mengejam setiap detik waktu!_

 _Ino, Ino Sayangku… Maafkan aku…_

 _Biarkan cinta ini membias di udara, tak tersentuh tangan-tangan kotor dunia…_

 _Ino, Ino Sayangku!_

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Brrrr another oneshot geje~_

 _Feelnya kerasa gak?/Kerasa kok~/YEAYY!/Sangking ngefeelnya malah bikin ilfeel ieuwhh… X'D_

 _O ya, "Gwyneth The Sweet Murderer" itu naskah drama yang kubuat waktu kelas 11 dulu. Gak aku publish disini sih, tapi intinya nyeritain tentang Gwyneth dan Rudolf yang sama-sama mencintai tapi gak bisa berlanjut ke pelaminan karena Rudolf kena kutukan. Untuk membebaskan dosa-dosa Rudolf, Gwyneth membunuhnya, sebagai bukti betapa cintanya dia pada Rudolf… Asli geje beud maaak hakshaks!_

 _ **Pesan moral:**_ _Mencintai boleh, tapi jangan sampai obsesif dan bertindak gak wajar._

 _Mind to review?_

 _Jepara, 17042017;19.09_


End file.
